ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Individual to individual electronic communication
About augscend (pl: augscende) simple version arising from OpenOffice suite. Parent ► Principle of massive information exchange Notion Wikipedia Book and News archives results → A concept derivative → augscend structure → Developing a theme → About examples → Simple augscende Wikipedia Book and' News archives results' Checking (Offline communication) idea's novelty. Source: Proceedings of the 9th European Conference on Information Technology Section 3.3.3 Hybrid approach - Page 169 Addresses issue from corporate perspective. Source: A Networked Self: Identity, Community and Culture on Social Network Sites Online and offline communication - Page 125 Discusses computer mediated communication - focuss is on social networking using email and web sites for face-to-face meetings. Source: Yahoo question: "What is offline communication?" Other Google pages: Offline means traditional sales / marketing such as face-to-face. Conclusion: Offline communication is not currently thought in web capacity terms for individuals. i.e. where files correspond to web pages and file pyramid structures as web sites. A concept derivative Offline web: Adapts traits of an essay's and a textbook's structure. The idea is that the information, assuming some of all possible forms of electronic content, begins with a modest amount of information that grows into a burgeoning of information in its ultimate information form. It is similar in form, to an essay about some subject, in that ideas are explained briefly as well as in a more detailed form. It mimics how a textbook is structured in that some information is fundamental for an overall understanding and the bulk of the information is partitioned to illustrate particular perspectives It distinquishes itself from an essay and textbook organization of information in that its overall theme description taps orientation, information canvassing as well as navigation to particular clusters (i.e. destinations) of information. augscend structure Table-of-contents, relating topic(s) and particular information cluster(s). The pillar to pillar relationship (i.e. Topic #1, ...#3), illustrated in the left image, is meant as an overall augscend partitioning of information. Omitted, in order to have a simple illustration, are file relationships within and across pillar(s). It is similar to the essay's paragraph relationships. The Rapport mimics the essay's: Overview + Conclusion paragraphs. . . Developing a theme Organizing content by micmicking nature's self assembly process. The red = Rapport content, the cyan and green = topics. The brown arrows depict the transition in assembly and connect the two assembly steps. Rapport and the topic(s) go through a number of step(s) before the final form of the augscend is reached. The first step involves summarizing existing content then using it as Rapport content. The second step involves summarizing and adding a second topic - appending the summary to the existing Rapport content. About examples The illustrations describe early augscend structural forms. As the augsecend structure grows more complex, Inside file(s) drop deeper into the augscend structure and more specialized management files appear. This augscend explanation is about inspiring a different use of the OpenOffice suite. The image to right illustrates an Inside file for an augscend that is composed a few files including a Rapport file. Simple augscende Purpose: A new player resource for an online game. Welcome Orient the new player to the game and why the game can be fun to play. Nugget Encourage the new player to use the game tutorial. Rookie Maximize the early game exprience as a fun time for the new player. Library Advance guidance more effective in the latter part of the Rookie experience. Welcome ia an augscend serving as means to understand and tap: Nugget, Rookie and Library allowing a comprehensive (many images) and step-by-step introduction to the game. The image to the right extends the idea of Rapport to support more complex versions of augscend. The augscende described above is a convenient way to pass the pieces of something larger via *.dmg downloads. The Welcome augscend plus individual Rapport files can morph into a Rapport pillar of a more complex augscend containing all the content of the augscende - the large augscend can grow as the player adds additional *.dmg content to it. Category:Private electronic conversation between people.